Azgardian Kingdoms
Overview The Azgardian Kingdoms are a series of petty kingdoms that line the southern and western coast of Icevein Bay in northern reaches of the Mythlands. The region has long been in a state of flux since the collapse of the High Kingdom of Azgard nearly one thousand years ago, and has seen the rise and fall of several kingdoms in the past. After centuries of war and unrest, a semblance of stability has finally returned to the region. The four kingdoms that make up the former Azgard High Kingdom are; Easthold, Mirrorhold, Bronhold, and Reikhold. Racial Makeup Icevein Bay is a diverse region with population sparse in the northern regions, and more concentrated along the southern coast of the bay. The more prominent races of the region include humans, Orcs, and rieklings. Humans are the prevailing power in the region, controlling the various petty kingdoms that have carved out their realm along the coasts of the bay. The Riekling hordes inhabit the frozen northern regions while Orc exiles are common trekking the wildlands between kingdoms. Geography Ivevein Bay is located in the northern regions of the Mythlands, the eastern bay in the far north of the continent. The region is bordered by the Icespring Forest in the southeast, the Lyswald River in the south, the Frostback mountains to the west, and arctic wastes in the north. The region is known for its long and harsh winters, although the southern areas are usually milder. Aside from the Reikling raiders that are a constant threat in the north, the land is also home to trolls, dragons, and wyrms. History The history of Icevein Bay is as varied as the peoples that populate it. A prevailing legend among the kingdoms of the bay, known as Lysvita's Song, teaches that the region was decimated during the Sacrilege, torn asunder after many battles were fought. Atioch, an Old One, rose his seat of power from the ashes of the scorched earth, and held Nergal captive. Intent on freeing Her beloved, the Goddess Lysvita assaulted Atioch's stronghold. Seeing his minions decimated, and his defenses failing, Atioch slayed Nergal before Lysvita's eyes. Stricken with tremendous grief, Lysvita mourned Nergal's death, and flooded Antioch's realm with Her icy tears, creating the Icevein Bay. According to the legend, Atioch is trapped beneath the water still, imprisoned beneath its icy depths. Lysvita's tears brought life back to the land, and Her kiss revived Nergal. Lysvita is widely worshiped along the Icevein Bay, with a large and ancient temple built at Mirrorwater to honour the Goddess. Icevein itself is a tumultuous region, with the balance of power ever shifting between various petty kingdoms. Centuries ago the High Kingdom of Azgard ruled the region, and built a strong and long standing empire, but its prosperity grew complacency, and its once hardy warriors grew fat and content, and the ambitious thanes within took to plotting and assassinations. It fell to a rapid decline until it collapsed from within, leaving ruins of its former glory strewn about the wild lands. Currently Icevein Bay is divided into four petty kingdoms. Easthold is a prosperous kingdom that controls most coastal trade along the bay. Easthold is rich in lumber, fish and game, and have limited access to stone and minerals. King Skuld Oathsong reportedly uses powerful magic to maintain control on his realm, although his enemies persist that his powers are exaggerated as a means of keeping his thanes in line. Mirrorhold is the kingdom standing in the central region of the southern coast of the bay. Dominated by Mirrorwater Lake, the kingdom is ruled from the Temple of Lysvita, and ruled by the High Priest of the Goddess, Eyvald Deathbane. While not a rich kingdom by any means, the clergy from the Temple of Lysvita hold tremendous sway over the entire Icevein Bay, and are often called upon by the other kingdoms to settle disputes and give blessings. Bronhold lies on the western edge of the southern coast, and is considered the most powerful of the petty kingdoms. Though poor in lumber, the kingdom is rich in stone and precious metals from its various mining towns in the Frostback Mountains. Bronholm, the kingdom's capital and the lone city in Icevein Bay, is situated at the mouth of the Lyswald River, and strategically located to trade up the river towards the central regions of the Mythlands. The aristocracy of the kingdom widely believe themselves the inheritors of Azgard, and the last remnant of the mighty empire. Reikgard, once a fortress of Azgard, is the seat of Reikhold, the northern most petty kingdom in the region. Nestled in the Everwinter Forest and shielded by the Frostback Mountains in the south, the kingdom stands largely protected from the machinations of its southern neighbors. The kingdom is, however, constantly plagued by the Reikling hordes and the warbands of Orc exiles. These hardships have forged the folk of Reikhold into hardy warriors, and considered the finest soldiers within the Bay, if not the world. The arctic wastes of north of Icevein Bay is a desolate landscape, home only to Reikling hordes and Orc exiles. While the Reikling's have no known settlement, Orcs are known to camp along the Exile's Coast, outfitting their crude pirate ships and plotting their raids of the kingdoms. In the waning years of Azgard, a powerful Orc warlord, Xorag Bonefist, carved out a kingdom of his own. This kingdom stood for some centuries, near present day Reikhold, until the Orcs were finally driven out by an alliance of Bronhold, Mirrorhold, and several other kingdoms since faded into dust. Driven into the wastes to scratch out a living as pirates and raiders among the Reiklings, the Orcs are whispered to plot their revenge, but have never posed a threat beyond mere raiders. Foreign Relations WIP Culture Humans prominently hold power among the southern kingdoms of Icevein Bay. The kingdoms themselves are diverse, with many races residing within. Bronholm in particular, the lone city in Icevein Bay, is a melting pot of various cultures and races. The nobility of the kingdoms, however, is exclusively human, each noble family claiming lineage from Azgard of old. Aside from Mirrorwater, which is a theocracy with the Goddess Lysvita at its head and Her High Priest as regent, the kingdoms are feudal monarchies. The nobles of each retain a wide array of rights and privileges while the king rules as their representative to the Gods, and is largely in charge of diplomacy, military matters and deciphering the will of the Gods. Easthold varies from this allotting more power to the king and exercising royal law to a greater degree then the other kingdoms. The peoples of the region are generally a hardy folk, shaped by the harsh winters and fierce monsters that populate the realm. They mainly worship Lysvita with a reverence toward Pathar, Nargel, and Horomund. The hardships faced in everyday life has molded a culture, perhaps surprisingly, toward a fondness of drink, song, and neighbours. The guest rights extended from one household to another is something of legend along the Bay, with hospitality viewed as something sacred and stringently observed. It is a great dishonour to strike or insult a guest, likewise a host. More unsurprisingly, given the threats they face in everyday life, the Azgardian Kingdoms have fostered a famed warrior culture, with renown and respect given to the warriors of the society. Azgardian sellswords are in high demand throughout the Mythlands, and honours are given to those among them who distinguish themselves in battle. Influx of other cultures and races has caused a stir among some of the nobility and the commoners, who typically refer to themselves as Azgardians. Their rights and culture are strongly protected and attempts at other races to establish their own bastion of culture is often met with disdain and violence. A common maxim in the city of Bronholm is "When in Azgard, do as the Azgardians do." An outsider shuns this principle at their own peril. Category:Geography Category:Nations